A letter for you
by Lee Glance
Summary: A letter Fred wrote to George in case he died in the war/battle. Please read and rewiew! Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-shot.


**I'm going to be honest; I just want you to cry while you read this. I don't think I will succeed, but I can try. I would appreciate if you leave a rewiew!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

 _To George_

 _If you find this, I'm probably dead. I probably died in the war, fighting. If I'm not dead, please stop reading this and put it were you found it, could you? Can you also do this if you aren't George or anyone from my family? Thank you._

 _Of course, there is the possibility that we lost the war and everyone I know is dead. Then this letter is pretty pointless, don't you think? No one that is alive that can read this._

 _Now, let's assume I'm dead, we won and you actually is George or someone I consider family. Then you can go on and take a look._

 _I don't really know how to start this letter, George . How can you start writing something you know people will only read when you are dead? It's actually pretty hard._

 _So. The war is hopefully over when you read this and hopefully, we won. I really hope we did. I don't want to die in vain. I hope I will die fighting for a better future, where people don't have to live scared and can live a life where they can love, be happy, smile and laugh. Because that was why we always did cause trouble at home and in school, that's why we opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, wasn't it George? To make people have a good laugh? Because in dark times like this, a really good laugh can cheer people up for a moment, a moment where they can forget their worries about the upcoming war._

 _I will miss laughing with you if I die George. I will miss causing trouble with you. I will miss all the good times we had. Remember when we managed to turn everyone that drank of the pumping juice green and blue? Professor Mcgonagall was not happy and we got detention afterwards, but it was worth it... especially when they realized they didn't know how to get the color away. _

_Remember when we used all our Wildfire Whiz-bangs in Hogwarts? I will never forget that toads face when one of them started to attack her. It_ _was priceless._

 _We did a lot in Hogwarts George. I can't remember everything, but we did a lot. Some things I'm proud of and some things I'm not. But the best thing was that I got to do it with you and all of our friends. We did have a great time there. I'm sad that our time there is over, but hey; we got our shop at the end, so I'm pretty happy anyway._

 _God, this letter is already longer than I expected it to be and I haven't even started to write what is important yet!_

 _I'm going to be honest with you George._ _I don't want to die. I really don't._ _I hope I will see the end of the war. I hope I will live a long life. I hope that_ _I will_ _grow old._ _But in war, things happens that you can't control. You can just hope for the best. I know everything won't be great after the war. It would be ridicoulus to think everyone survives; that is impossble. I just hope we don't loose to many._

 _I will miss my life if_ _I die_. _I have a great life. I have the best twin, a loving family and amazing friends. I have everything I could wish of. I'm happy for the life I live. I don't want to change it. But I know not everything will be the same after the war._

 _Don't throw away your life George. I can understand that you will miss me and will always do it, but live your life. Laugh, love and live for me. Go and marry Angelina; I know you love her and that you have wanted to ask her for her hand for a long time now. Go and meet our friends; otherwise you might loose them. Go and be with our family and love them for both of us._

 _I know it will be hard to continue without me. It will be the same for me if you die and I survive. I don't even want to think about a life without you. But please try. I want you to be happy. If I can't grow old, have kids, live life at its fullest, I want you to do it. Could you do it for me?_

 _I hope you will remember all the good times we had when you think of me instead of always thinking of my death. I hope there will be a time when you can think of me with hapiness, not with pain. I will not be surprized if it will take a long time. Hopefully, this letter will help._

 _Can you tell our family that I love them? All of them? Yes, Percy also. I hope when the war is over, Percy will understand that he has been an idiot and say sorry to us. I don't want our family to be broken._

 _I don't know what happens after death, but I don't think it is the end. I think we will see eachother again if I die. I just hope that it is after you grow old. Not that I don't want to see you; I just don't want you to die._

 _We will meet again, I promise._

 _From Fred_

 _PS: My beard was the best in sixth grade; just admit it._

 _PPS: Sneak into Hogwarts, like we wanted to and cause as much trouble you can!_ _I want to shock the teachers once more!_

 _PPPS: I love you._


End file.
